Welcome to my Hell, I call Life
by rock3199star
Summary: The Flock have been best friends forever. Until they start disliking Max, and they all go their separate ways. Her father, Jeb is abusive and Max swears he wants her dead. One day in 8th grade the headmaster calls Max down and he tells her she's chosen to be a spy, along with the rest of the Flock. Will they get along? Will Max's life continue to be hell? FAX later. HIATUS/REWRITE?
1. Prologue

**This is my first Fanfiction. **  
**Cristism Appreciated!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

Max. Maximum Ride. Welcome to my hell, I call life.

Wanna know about me? I'm the loner, the nerd, the emo, the list can go on. But I'm… different.

PFFFT. Never mind. Forget I said that.

Anyway, I used to have 5 friends. We were best friends, like siblings, we were inseparable. But you wanna know what happened? Those 5 people I called friends were freakin' back stabbers. Liars. It started in 6th grade. That's when life (ahem, HELL.) began.

Nick Walker (Fang), was my best friend. He was literally my second half. I trusted him with everything. I told him everything. But he thought he was "popular". Yeah, I know. Those people are idiotic. So he was like, "Max, I don't like you anymore. 'cause you're such a guy." Like what the hell, right? He didn't really say it like that, but he stopped talking to me. Started hanging out with the "popular" people. It was so annoying. When I tried to talk to him, he just… ignored me.

James Fontes (Iggy), funniest guy you ever met. He had a habit of making bombs, best chef EVER. We were friends in 6th grade, but in 7th we drifted apart. He wasn't what you called "popular" but the "popular" people loved him. He started making dirty jokes. Like, EW. They're not even funny, THEY'RE SICK. And NO, I am not gonna give you an example of one of his jokes.

Monique Jackson (Nudge), was a fashionista, motor mouth, and she was REAL good at hacking in computers. I loved her even with her girliness (and you know, ME. I'm a tomboy.) She was always there for me. I remember in the middle of 6th grade, Nudge would abandon me and go talk to the sluts. AND YES, the sluts were popular. They would talk about the latest trends and all that crap. Nudge didn't talk to me anymore. She kept commenting how I was SO ungirly. Ugh, annoyed the crap out of me.

Jason Fontes (Gazzy), is Iggy's twin bro. They don't look a THING alike. But they're similar. They both love to make bombs, they're both jokers. But Gazzy has a skill. Wait, I don't even think it's a skill. It's a… uh… flaw? Anyway, he can create gas anytime, anywhere. Oh god, never be in the same room as the Gasman. And yeah, we drifted apart because he too, like Iggy, made dirty jokes. And he was a video game pro, so he went to hang out with all the gamers.

Angela Monroe (Angel), was a sweet innocent girl. We all loved her. She was the most childish out of all of us. Until… she became all bitchy. She started pointing out everyone's flaws. And she too became a "popular" girl. Not a slutty one, but a bitchy one.

So there you have it, my awesome backstabbing friends.

Now you can stay tuned for the next chapter of my horrible life. Or you can leave.

If I were you, I'd pick the second one.

* * *

**So... Do ya like it?**  
**It might suck, bleh.**  
**I might not update until maybe September. But I doubt anyone will read this story?**


	2. Prologue 2

**Hey guys! Yes, I know this is another prologue. I'm sorry, I figured you needed to know some background information.**

**If you're wondering, the whole flock is 13 years old. And Iggy's not blind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Besides my backstabbing friends, I have another reason why my life is hell.

My family.

I remember that day, I was 8 and my little brother Ari was only a year old. We were suppose to go out and eat. And in my family, going out to eat was a treat.

Earlier that day, Mom and Dad had a fight. I think my mother was yelling at my dad about how he wasn't bringing enough money home (my dad's a scientist, and he won't tell me what kind). At around lunch, my parents weren't in the mood of going. I asked my mother if we were still going to go, she said, "Yes, anything for my little girl." I was ecstatic.

My father was going to drive, my mother was next to him. I was in the backseat with Ari. My father was still EXTREMELY mad. In his eyes I saw murder. I didn't know what's gotten into him.

What really happened was a blur. My father steered the steering wheel to the right and smashed into the nearby building. I took off my seatbelt and covered Ari. I couldn't let poor Ari die.

When the police came and the ambulance, they told us that my mother die when the side of the car hit the building.

We went home after that. I cried and cried and cried. That whole summer when I was 8, I cried. I didn't feel like doing anything. I remember what her cooking tasted like, her smile, everything. I just couldn't believe she was gone.

That day on, I told myself, I didn't have a father as a murderer. I don't have a father. So I started calling him Jeb.

And Ari, I couldn't believe it. When Ari grows up, he won't know his mom.

I changed my last name to Ride, in honor of my mother, Valerie Ride.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, short and sucky chapter. But I wanted you guys to know why Jeb is gonna be so abusive and why she doesn't have a mom.**

**And they'll be in school in Chapter 1!**

**~Sam**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm BAAACCKKK! Haha, now the real story happens!**

**And I've noticed, FF sends me emails that say. "[insert username] has written a review for your story!" And I look at the reviews-yada yada yada- but here it still says 4 reviews. WEIRD.**

**Anyway, can you guys please review, because this is where the real story starts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

First Day of School. I hate it. But if you asked me, home where Jeb (I DESPISE HIM!) and Ari are or school, where the bullies are I don't know which one I would choose. Because when you think of it, they both suck. And this is what I'm listening to, OVER my iPod.

"Hahahaha, she is such an emo!"

"Yeah, I know, she tries so hard wearing Hollister."

"Like, those skinny jeans were SO last year's style."

Yeah, they scream so loud. Now, about me: 1. I don't think I'm emotional. 2. I don't like Hollister, but Jeb makes me wear it, because he says I need to fit in. But you see, I don't. 3. And really? Last year's style? Oh god, I don't even follow trends, I just wear what I like. And if you're wondering, I am wearing a neon blue Hollister shirt and black skinny jeans, from Target. And Jeb, doesn't care about the pants. He says, "The pants are getting get dirty from your butt, so I don't care how expensive they are." Jeb is really intelligent!

After more taunts and trying not to punch anyone, we finally got to school. 8th grade.

You know what I hate? When people are in the highest grade in school and they make fun of the little kids. When they do that, all I could think is, "Oh your cool, you have self esteem problems."

As the school rules go, I shove my iPod nano 5th gen. In my black Jansport backpack. Don't want it confiscated and have Jeb beat up for breaking the school's rules.

I know I'm in homeroom 503, all the way at the end of the school.

I walk down the halls and see all these posters that say, "Are you bullied? Tell a Staff Member!"

I snorted. _"How about NO?!"_

As I kept walking down the hallways I looked and saw room 500. Ooh! 503 must be near.

… Did I just say ooh? Because that's a bit creepy.

And then I heard moaning. My first thought was, "What the Hell?" and then I thought, "Aww crap, if someone's dying it's going to be hard to carry them to the nurse's office."

But someone wasn't dying.

And it wasn't just someONE.

And it wasn't just any two people.

It was FANG and LISSA.

Fang and Lissa kissing.

There heads twisting this way and that every millisecond with saliva dripping down their chins.

I WAS GOING TO HURL. It was so gross, don't make me say anything else. I turned around looking for a trash can. There was one, to my left. Thank god, it almost like it was there for my convenience. I leaned over the can and threw up the cereal I had for breakfast. Coughing and my eyes watering, I found a tissue in my mouth and wiped it. And I took the water bottle I had and drank half of it.

"What's the matter, Ride?"

I looked up and saw Fang with Lissa, his arm casually swung over her shoulder.

"You know, I could ask you the same thing," I said.

"No you can't! My Fangy here like asked you like first. So like you have to like answer him," Lissa cooed while she stroked Fang's cheek.

I rolled my eyes, this girl was SO stupid. I bet she won't be able to say a sentence without like in it.

"Or are you jealous she has me and you don't?"

Inside of me something snapped. I grabbed his shirt (no, not sexually) and pinned him to the wall.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of a douche like you?" I snarled.

"Nice comeback," he replied smugly.

"JUST SHUT UP! I hate the fact that the sight of ANYONE making out makes me want to throw up. And plus, all you people are only 13." I yelled. I hated this kid. In the corner of my eye I could see Lissa clutching her skin-tight skirt and chewing her new manicured nails.

"So what are you going to do? Beat me up? Don't think your poor daddy would like that." He remembers, he remembers what I told him 3 years ago. He was cruel, to say something like that. I let him go, letting him sag to the floor. Before I walked away, I saw, in his eyes, that he was sorry, that he shouldn't have said that. But it was too late, all said and done. I walked away, muttering he's not worth it.

* * *

**I've been thinking about deleting this story, because not many people seem to like it. So if you like it, please review :D**

**-Sam**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I was busy with school stuff and my grades aren't he best right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own max ride.**

* * *

I walked away, as far from Fang as possible.

I hated him. I loathe him SO much. Did he really have to bring that up? The start of school was so horrible.

I went to find some members of The Outcasts. That's my group of friends now. I know, I said I was a loner in the beginning, but we're a whole bunch of loners.

I walked to the other side of the school, where my friend Ella would be. Her homeroom was so far from mine. I hate it.

I think I was walking for about 10 minutes trying to find any of my friends. Dammit. I better get to homeroom. I don't need the stupid school system to tell Jeb I was late or I skipped home room or some crap like that. Then he would beat me up or slap me or he won't let me touch any electronic device for a month. Blah blah.

I got to my homeroom, 503.

"Hello, are you Maximum Ride?" A man with brown hair with his late thirties asked me.

"Yeah."

"Alrighty then, you know you're late right?"

I cursed myself and Fang. Stupid Fang. He messed up everything!

"Uhh, you see Mr. –" I looked at his id. " Mr. Dau I sorta got lost, you know. Today being the first day. And-"

"Yes, it's absolutely fine. So Miss Ride-"

"Please call me Max. PLEASE."

He looked a taken back.

"Uh, yes. I shall call you… Max. Now your seat is right next to Mr. Walker over there."

Oh my freakin' god.

Now way am I going to sit next to Nicholas 'Fang' Walker.

"Max? Hello? Are you listening?"

"Oh yeah, Mr. Dau. I'm so listening."

"You know who Mr. Walker is?"

Sure dang right I do.

"No, is he the blonde kid over there?" I pointed at some random kid.

"Oh no, he's the one with the black emo-like hair and-"

I started cracking up when Mr. Dau called Fang emo. A teacher calling a kid emo?

"Is something funny Max?" Mr Dau asked, completely dumbfounded. I snuck a glance at Fang, and he looked impassive. But the way his jawed clenched meant he was not amused.

"Oh nothing, I'm sorry Mr. Dau. You may continue your description of the 'emo' kid."

"Er- That can be a way to describe him. The one dressed in black."

"Oh, Thank you very much for your help." I made my way to Fang, angry. But I was enraged when I saw him smirking at me.

"You do know I don't want to sit next to you, right?" I hissed.  
"Yeah right, inside you're swooning over my smoldering good looks."

I snorted. He's so full of himself. The exact type of people I hate."

"Say that one more time and your face will be bruised and bloody and you won't have such smoldering good looks."

"Oh Ride, you sure you want to do that?"

I was so mad, what he going to say something about Jeb?

"Oh shut up."

"Nah, many chicks would love to sit next to me." He wiggled his eyebrows and flashed me one of his 'killer smiles'.

"Really? Chicks? We're humans not some baby birds you sexist pig." I spat.

Please, Please Mr. Dau. Please start talking about the dumb rules we have and start passing out our schedules so Fang can shut up. Please, Please!

Fang opened his mouth to retort, but Mr. Dau started speaking. Thank God, he finally did something I wanted him to.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Dau. I'm going to start to pass out your schedules. I will be your geometry teacher this year. Being double honor students I expect very good things from you and-"

I sorta blanked out. Every single teacher is going to have the same speech about rules and expectations.

After his speech he started handing out our schedules. I was going to be near the end, with my last name being Ride.

I waited, trying not to look at Fang.

But why would I want to look at Fang?

Before my stupid conscience said anything, Mr. Dau handed me my schedule.

My schedule:

A Day:

Gym B

English

Science

Civics

French 1

Lunch

Geometry

Academic Support

I surveyed the class and there was a bunch of people I didn't know. I'm not even gonna bother to befriend with any of them because the Flock or the other 'popular' people with spread rumors about me and then they'll never talk to me again. It happened all6th and 7th grade. So I don't even bother.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped about an inch off my seat and looked who tapped me. Before I turned my head a heard **him **chuckle. The type of chuckle people swoon over and think is 'sexy'.

I glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled. He was exactly the last person I wanted to talk to.

Fang held his hands up in the whoa, nelly gesture.

"I just wanted to compare schedules."

I stared at him to find if he was lying or if he was just messing with me. He seemed really sincere.

"Yeah, whatever." I gave him the piece of paper. I studied him, his face showing no emotion to being amused. Did that mean we had a class together?

"What? Why are you smiling?" I demanded. He must not have realized he smiled, and he immediately switched back to his emotionless self.

"We have Gym, French and Geometry together, but that's about it."

"Thank god, if I had any other classes with you, I'd scream."

"Aww, come on Max. I'm so freakin' sexy. I'm irresistible. You're trying to resist me, aren't ya?" He made his voice husky and put on his 'sexy face'. Girls would swoon over that. But I was gonna barf. But I couldn't barf I had nothing in my stomach from earlier.

"Ew, you know you're disgusting right?" I told him bluntly.

He looked offended. Like, really offended.

"And why would you be hitting on other girls. You have a girlfriend. Like really?"

"Thought you didn't give a shit about Lissa."

"Yeah, I don't. But no girl deserves to be treated like that."

He opened his mouth but Mr. Dau interrupted him, again.

"I'll be giving out your locker combinations now."

Mr. Dau gave me my locker combo and locker number. I went to the back of the class (sadly, the lockers are in our homeroom. Our school sucks.) and looked for my locker. And I got a bottom locker. This is horrible. Just horrible. I'm like 5 foot 8.

And the worst part? Fang has a locker above me.

I saw him go to his locker and smirk at me.

That Bastard.

Mr. Dau said after we put our stuff away, we could go to first period.

-Time Skip to Lunch-

Hello Peoples. You didn't want to hear about my boring day right? Right. Now time to find The Outcasts. I went to our usual table and ploopped down on the bench, waiting.

Jennifer Joy came first. She likes to be called JJ. She is sarcastic like me. But not as hostile. She's really brainy and loves to read.

Brad came next. He's was you can call 'overweight'. He's very… awkward. He's the jokester of the group. And can be very idiotic.

My ultimate best friend, Ella. I can tell her anything. Some stuff I trust with her and not the rest of the outcasts. She smart, smarter than me. She laughs a lot and has the same type of humor as me.

And… Dylan. NO. HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND PEOPLE. He just joined last year. He was a new student in the middle of the year. I saw him, and we instantly clicked. AS FRIENDS. My favorite hobby? Insulting and annoying him.

So there you have it, my weird friends.

"Oh my god, guess who's in my homeroom!" I asked. They all looked at me. And yelled "Fang" in unison. That was so creepy.

"Was it seriously that obvious?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was. You totally hate him and you're just way too predictable." Ella said a matter-of-factly.

"Oh and I bet you're pretty upset that Iggy isn't in any of your classes." I said, trying not to laugh.

Her face turned beet red and she glared at me. I smiled. In the background, Brad started whistling. And JJ smacked him on the head, yelling SHUT UP!

Everyone looked at us in the lunch room. It was so creepy. We al glared at everyone and Fang grinning at me. But when he saw me sitting next to Dylan his fists clenched and unclenched. Why would he do that? Stupid Mr. Emotionless and his mood swings.

So welcome to the Outcasts.

* * *

**So you guys like? Be happy, this chapter wasn't so short like the other ones.**

**I'll try to update more often and write longer chapters. Review please**

**And if you guys have any questions, put it in your review and I'll answer it. Just no super personal questions.**

**-Sam**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in SO long! School and a bunch of other crap.**

**AND... Hurricane Sandy. **

**So, I was on my computer all happy and typing this chapter... then *boop*, the power goes out. I didn't even save it! **

**Why it took me a long time? I had no power for a week. And then, my teachers started giving us TONS of homework because of the week we missed. **

**I made honor roll! Not high honor roll, but just honor roll. Good enough for me, because I have this really hard Civics teacher. Ack, don't make me tell you about what we have to do in class. **

**Don't worry, this chapter may be a bit short, but I swear I'll update as soon as I can. Didn't I say that last time? Bleh, whatever. This time I swear it won't be as long as 2 or 3 months. **

**Hope you like it, I have a ton more ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride at all.**

* * *

I nodded while he cackled like a manic. Ari was telling me about how he made new friends. As I was hearing about his new friend Ben and their love for Dragon Ball Z, Jeb's Ford Focus turned into our driveway. He shouldn't be home right now; he should be home at 6 pm. Ari stopped talking, obviously noticing that I wasn't listening to him. He realized what I was staring at and hi face broke into a smile. He ran to Jeb with his arms out. Jeb and Ari have that father, son bond thingy (Yeah, I know it sounds weird). When Jeb and Ari broke apart from their embrace, Jeb looked at me his face emotionless.

"Why are you home early?" I demanded.

"What? I'm not allowed to come and ask about my favorite child's first day of school was?"

"And yeah, that's so nice of you. So my day started out really crappy because Fang- "

"You don't curse in this house!" He said sternly. Well, that's weird. He curses all the time and we're not even IN the house.

"You do know that we're on the driveway and not in the house right?" I said, cocking one eyebrow up. He glared at me, obviously defeated.

"Anyway," I started, "Since I AM your favorite child, let me tell you about my day. So first the bus ride was REALLY boring and when I went to my homeroom Fang –"

"I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Ari. Come one Ari, let's go inside the house." With their hands linked, they skipped to the front door. I know, it's crazy, seeing a grown man in his forties SKIPPING! Especially Jeb! He's like serious all the time. I walked into our house preparing for what was next…

"We have to go to Anne's house. I must discuss our project with her tonight." That's what ruined my day even more.

"Yay! I like Fang! His hair is fun to play with. Pwease can we go? Pwease!" Ari begged, he even added bambi eyes for effect. Okay, this made it worse.

"Yes, we are definitely going. Max, go wear that skirt I got you, and Ari let's get those dress shirt and pants on!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. He definitely has a crush on Ms. Anne Walker. Ew, gross. GET THESE THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD!

What's even worse? Having dinner with the Fangles. Oh that's even GROSSER! I just said Fangles, like his fangirls. Haha, FANGirls! I just noticed that… Haha.

Aww, and I have to wear a skirt.

Why am I whining so much? Ugh, I'm the invincible Max, right!

Yeah, I'm not that awesome today…

I go upstairs, into my closet and get the Hollister skirt. Almost everything I wear is Aéropostale and Hollister. Hollister is like beach prep and Aéropostale is like casualy prep? That doesn't make any sense. Whatever. I pair it with a black top that says 'A87' on the left of my chest. I go into the bathroom and get a brush and start brushing my hair, trying to make it look… nice.

WAIT, HOLD UP. Why am I trying to look nice again?

"Because, you know you want to look nice for Fang…"

I didn't say that or my conscious and I doubt it's some creepy voice in the back of my head. It sounded like a high pitch voice of a boy. I turned around and saw Ari, looking smug. Oh, I must have been thinking aloud. I narrowed my eyes at Ari, "I am not trying to. I don't even like him! Where'd you get that from?"

"Well, when I was 3 or something weren't you guys best friends? Oh and you keep saying his name in a weird voice, like you need him."

First thing that popped into my mind was WTF?! Do I really do that?

"Um, no Ari. I DEFINITELY don't do that. Pfft!"

"Yeah, you do."

Okay… now this is getting annoying. No more, nice and gentle older sister (doesn't this sound weird?)

"IF IT'S TRUE GO SHOW ME PROOF!" I screamed, like seriously, that's just disgusting! Fang…? Ari stared at me for a few seconds and then left. Was he upset? Or is he going to tell Jeb? Ari is SO unpredictable. Sometimes he tells Jeb that I yelled at him and sometimes he doesn't. He's a weird child.

I continued to brush my hair, ONLY TO GET THE TANGLES OUT. When, I finished I went downstairs, not knowing what to expect.

I sat in the back seat with Ari (Oh, doesn't this sound familiar?) while Jeb drove to Fang's house. What's wrong with Jeb? We could have walked! Fang's house is only two miles away. I'm guessing when Jeb walks, the sweat will interfere with his cologne. And believe me, his cologne doesn't smell good AT ALL! The car stinks with the scent, it smells like toilet water mixed with sour lemon. I can see Ari, next to me pinching his nostrils and breathing through his mouth. Poor kid. Well, I don't really mean that. Since he thinks I mumble Fang's name in his sleep (you can all shudder now). What kind of six-year-old thinks of this stuff? Or is it really true? Oh my god, I'm gonna stop thinking about this now…

We arrived at Fang's house in about 2 minutes. Ari raced up to the door and rung the doorbell repeatedly about 5 times. I heard Anne yelling, "FANG GET THE DOOR!" You can hear footsteps approach and the door swung open.

Yes, Fang opened the door, shirtless. WHO THE HELL OPENS A DOOR SHIRTLESS THIS IS SO FUCKING CLICHÉ! IT'S LIKE GOD HATES ME!

Worse, he cocked one eyebrow and said to me, "Hey Max," in his most seductive voice. That's when everything went downhill…

* * *

**Like it? I know it's short, a bit... crazy? Probably none of my chapters are going to be extremely long. So this story will have tons of chapters.**

**And if you guys like faster updates, REVIEW! :D**

**M'kay, Sam out and hopefully will update faster.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey I updated! My whole family is at a friend's house. And they don't like me. So I'm in the corner typing my FF on my iPod. Aren't you proud of me?**

**Please disregard any mistakes. Typing on an iPod isn't great...**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: me no own max ride.**

* * *

I stood there stunned. Who does Mr. Nick 'Fang' Walker think he is? He's thirteen and he… I bet you want me to say six-pack or some sort of pack and I will… he DOES NOT have a six pack. He actually has on one pack. Ew, what does Lissa see in him?

Then again, what do I see in him, since I mumble his name at-

Nevermind, that's Ari talking nonsense. *nervous chuckle*

But seriously, he's half naked in front of Jeb. JEB for goodness's sake.

I was going to strangle him, but you know, I want to get in a good college. I don't want anyhting bad on my records! (Except that one time I got sent to the time-out room, but that's another story and the C I got in algebra last year. Ella tried to help me in Algebra, but I still suck.)

Back on topic, in front of Jeb.

I got out of my daze and saw Fang smirking at me. I was not checking him-

Right, I was staring.

I turned around and saw Jeb, smoke LITERALLY was coming out of his ears. You know, like in those cartoons that you would watch on a Saturday morning? Yes, no, ANYONE? I think I'm going insane.

I turned back to Fang and slapped him the face. He immediately started to caress his cheek.

"Who the fu- hell do you think you are? Opening the door, shirtless when you have NO six pack? You do actually have a pack. And it's a one pack. Thank god I didn't eat anything on the way here or else I would have thrown up all over you. Ew, just go away. YOU'RE BLINDING ME!"

Ugh, I sound like Nuge. After I said that, I could practically feel Jeb's eyes boring into my back. Oh, I must have a gorgeous back. Psh, I'm not that conceited you feeble minded readers.

Fang's smug look turned to a grimace.

"Max, you're such a bit- b- bad person," he started. Yeah, he got into a lot of trouble with Jeb in the fifth grade for saying "damn".

"I was actually trying to 'swoon' you. Girls would pay me a hundred dollars to see me shritless. BUT YOU GOT A FREE SHOW."

wut. .? (Yeah, I purposely typed like that for effect…)

Then he flashed a cocky grin, with one hand on his hip and one leaning of the doorframe. Ooh, I bit sassy there Fang!

"Well, aren't you one cocky bastar- "

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU," Jeb screamed. Jeb gave me one of his death stares, where I could easily match. Guess where I got my awesome glaring genes from? Yup.

And guess what? The glare said, "You're getting beaten, later."

I gotta admit, I shuddered. Yes, you read it right. Max, the invincible, awesome, butt kicking queen, Maximum Ride shuddered. But, when someone sends you a message that says that they're going to beat you up later, you'd be freaked out, right? And Jeb's a grown man who's kinda pudgy now. I mean, he used to be a wrestler in highschool and he lost some of his muscles, but you know. One of my worst fears is for Jeb to sit on me and suffocate me. Yup, one of my worst fears.

With the thoughts clouding my head, I saw out of the corner of my eyes, Jeb was smirking at me. Probably because I shuddered.

I turned my attention back to Fangles. He seemed pretty freaked out. Who wouldn't be? The cool collected two faced man who is a Jesus in public, but a Devil at home, had an outburst. And it was NOT a gorgeous one either.

Fangles. Fangles was freaked out. By Jeb Batchelder. That was pretty exciting.

Ew, why was I calling him Fangles. I meant Fang. Yeah, Fang.

NO! I mean Nick. Yeah, to make him annoyed. But ew, Nick is such a boring name…

Okay, I'm gonna call him Fang, in my head and Nick out loud. Cool?

While I was pondering with my thoughts, Anne came to the front door.

"What's with all the rukus down here," She asked, while her eyes goggled all over Jeb. I don't know, I guess Anne likes chubby men.

Anne had been married. But her husband, Robert Walker, died in a car crash when Fang was three. Tragic story, until Anne found out he was cheating on her. And Fang doesn't remember him much, anyway.

Jeb's face softened as he licked his fat blotchy lips.

He looked hungrily at Anne, his eyes roaming around her. I almost puked in disgust. While Fang was holding back giggles.

Yeah, Fang was holding back giggles.

Ari had no idea what was happening. He just held my hand and looked up at me, wondering why I was choking on my own spit.

Anne and Jeb had their eyes glued to each other. Like in the cartoons where there are hearts popping out of people eyes because they're so madly in love with the music. A good way to describe the science between Jeb and Anne.

Fang decided to break the lovers trance. "Mom, should I take Max and Ari inside?"

"Do whatever you want, hon," Anne replied dizzily.

Well, that was creepy.

"Yo, come in," Fang said.

No way was I going in there with him. I don't want to get raped or attacked by Fang the pedophile.

"Give me one good reason why I should go in with you? I don't want me or Ari to get freakin' raped by you."

"Or you can stay out here and watch your dad and my mom eye rape each other," he said , while putting on his shirt.

Well, that's a pretty good reason for me. I walked in the house. The smell of baked chicken filled the room. I shut the door behind me and sat on the black leather couch. Fang chuckled at sat next to me. Ah, that was the best sound ever.

Oh crap, I DO NOT LIKE FANG. I REPEAT, I DO NOT LIKE FANG.

Hope you got the message. [insert super big smiley face]

I held out my hands for Ari to sit on my lap. But he chose to sit on Fang's lap instead.

No, please no perverted thoughts!

I gave Ari my, 'I'm so mad at you, you know I hate him' look.

He flashed me an angelic smile as he played with Fang's black and silky hair.

I studied Fang's hair. It was a blue-ish black and was shining in the sunlight. Was it possible to even have blue-ish black hair that was natural? Did he dye it? That'd be funny if Fang dyed his hair. I could imagine him in a salon with a stylist color his hair in the bowl thing.

What was wrong with me. No wonder people think I have a mental problem.

I looked back at Fang. He was smirking at me.

Well, damn you.

"What," I snarled.

"Were you staring at me?"

I freakin' facepalmed. Why does he catch me when I'm staring at me? Why can't he see me when… Why can't he look at me other times.

I didn't say anything, and his smirk grew wider. And you guys know Fang. When he smirks or smiles or grin or any form of smiling, his mouth is a little curve. But you can't really tell. I've known him for so long, I can tell. Just me and the flock, really.

"I love your smile," I blurted out. Oh my effing god. What the hell did I just say?

"No, I was just thinking about Kellin Quinn, you know? Sleeping with Sirens lead singer. He's so hot," I added hastily. Oh my god, I seriously can't believe I said that.

But for real, Kellin is hot.

And again, his smirk grew wider.

"Well girl, you can't have nothing of this." He gestured to his whole body. I almost puked again.

"Did you hear me? I was talking about Kellin Quinn. But I bet you don't listen to them, 'cause it would lower your status. I bet you only listen to mainstream music."

He looked a taken aback. He looked like her wanted to retort.

I turned away, not wanting to see his face. Until he screamed.

I turned to face them. I saw Ari with holding Fang's hair. The left side of Fang's scalp looked like it was gonna bleed. I guess Ari pulled on his hair too hard.

I couldn't help it. I giggled. Which was so not me. AT ALL.

He glared at me. Then Anne and Jeb came in. Their faces all blotchy.

My mouth opened with an O, as they tried to act casual.

This time, Fang was choking. While my mouth was opened. What Ari did to Fang was long gone.

"Hey, let's eat," Anne said as she smiled warmingly.

We walked in the kitchen and I saw Fang wrote nameplates for everyone.

And guess what? He made me sit next to him.

This is gonna be one hell of a night

* * *

**hope you guys liked it! :)**

**please review for faster updates!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, did you miss me? Was this update a little faster than usual? Heck, I don't even know what my usual update is. **

**Thanks for the reviews, you all are very kind. There's some "fax" in here, but not too extreme. Some of you might not even call it "fax". Knowing they 'hate' each other there might not be any in soon. But i promise, it'll be in here later!**

**And I made a tumblr, be sure to check it out if you like punk bands, doctor who, sherlock, and *insert drumroll* HARRY POTTER! I might have some Max Ride stuff once in a while.**

**FanFiction won't let me add links or else i may be banned or whatever. But this is the 'url': rock3199star _dot_ tumblr _dot_ com**

**Please check it out and follow?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride or any other things that I obviously don't own.**

**Claimer: BUT I OWN THE PLOT!**

* * *

I sat down, hesitantly. At least Ari is sitting next to me. He knew what to do.

Mashed potatoes, baked chicken, and the usually mix of corn, peas, and corn was as a side.

I chewed quickly, wanting escape. I could see Ari not doing the same. He was eating incredibly slow, like he always does.

I waited for Ari to catch my eye. I glared at him as a shoved food down my throat at top speed. I did not want to see what people thought of me. I didn't look at anyone else except Ari.

After long moments he looked at me. He looked scared as hell.

I must creeped him out.

I leaned down a whispered in his ear, "Plan GUOOHRNAAC."

Which stood for, 'Get Us Out Of Here Right Now And Act Cute'.

He looked up at me a nodded.

He shoved a scoop of mashed potatoes down his throat and 'faked' choking.

Jeb looked at Ari with worried eyes.

"Hon, you okay? Need a drink of water," he asked Ari.

Ari swallowed hard. You could hear the gulping sound.

"No dad. I'm bored. I don't like this tie. Can I go?" Ari yanked off his tie as he spoke. He also added bambi eyes for effect.

"Sure son, anything you want!"

If only Jeb would treat me like that, like mom did…

Ari jumped off his seat and ran back to the couch we were sitting on a while ago.

"Yo, dad," I said. He jumped in his seat, glaring at me, because I just interrupted his intense conversation with Anne.

"I'm gonna go with Ari. He needs help turning on Fang's Netflix."

I didn't wait for him to reply. I just muttered a 'thanks' and left.

I looked back at Fang and he was glaring at me, while he looked at me with his eyes asking me to get him away from Jeb and Anne.

Gosh, why are people glaring at me a whole lot today?

I stuck my tongue at him. I was so childish, but I didn't care.

And again with the glaring.

I spun my heel and walked away, meeting Ari.

"That was awesome," I said, giving him a high five.

He smiled at me and asked me to turn Netflix for him. I nodded.

I turned the Wii on and waited for it to load.

"Hey Ari? Phineas and Ferb or Johnny Test?"

"Phineas and Ferb. I want to watch the Where's Perry episode. Part one please?"

"Sure, lil' guy. " I pressed the show for him to watch. I would usually watch Phineas and Ferb with him, but he watches this episode all the time! And I'm sick of it.

I sighed and sat on the couch. Ari decided to sit on the floor.

I looked to the table on my left, seeing a black iPod touch 4th generation.

Must be Fang's. I took it and pressed the home button and slided the arrow. The passcode popped up. Pfft, that was easy. Fang was 11 when he got this iPod and his mom was 32 when he got it. Yeah, he told me the passcode.

I typed in 1132 and the screen unlocked.

I was so tired. I needed to listen to some good music. I wasn't sure if Fang still liked those metal and punk bands that we used to listen to together, but I'll just check what songs he has.

I almost pressed the music app then a *ding* went off.

I saw it was his messages in iMessage.

I tapped the app and checked who it was. Well it was Lissa.

It said, "Babez u cumin 2 our hawt date 2moro.? ;* "

Ew, the freakin' kissy face.

I looked behind my back to see if anyone was watching. Jeb and Anne were in an intense conversation. Fang was picking on his food, probably bored out of his mind.

I clicked the text box and typed, "sorry hon, can't make it."

I looked over what I typed and saw it wasn't in text language. Ugh, I hated typing in text language; it made me feel so illiterate.

I deleted what I typed and added some 'boyfriend&girlfriend mushy stuff'.

Here was my final product, "sry Babez. im wit a hawt gurl. but I still luv u! dnt wry ill b bck 4 u in no time."

Looked crazy, but I don't care. I needed to mess up their relationship.

Why? Not because I was jealous. It's because Fang is SO annoying and he was being an ass to me lately.

I hit send. Another ding came. I checked to see his main man, Ratchet.

The text said, "yo, dude. My gang got into a fight. Wanna take a swing?;P"

Well, he may be a gang member, but at least he can spell.

…or maybe he just uses spell check.

Whatever, I wasn't gonna answer that one. If I put something 'offensive' he may shoot me down. Sure, I could do hand to hand combat. But it's not like I could block a bullet from his gun.

I did what I wanted to and tapped the music app. I saw a playlist popped that said, 'songs'.

Why would you name a playlist songs?

I tapped the back button to see the usual playlists such as 'recently added' and 'top 25 played', etc.

I went to the songs tab, no not his playlist.

Most of the songs were rock, punk, metal, post-hardcore, and those types of bands.

Whoa, he listened to this.

I thought he listened to the rap and tries to be gangster or whatever.

I scrolled down and saw Yellowcard's latest album. And my favorite band of all time, Paramore. How can a dick like him like Paramore? My second favorite band, Sleeping with Sirens. He had Sleeping with Sirens on his iPod! But he acted like he didn't know who the hell they were.

Duh, he didn't want to lower his status.

I tapped 'If You Can't Hang'. Oh gosh, I love this song. I pressed the volume button to 2 as I hummed to the music.

I heard Fang clean up his plate and mumble a 'gotta go' to his mom.

Aw, who cares if he sees me with iPod? Not like I care. I can take him down, anytime.

I pumped up the volume and Ari shot me an annoyed glare. Wow, his glare was pretty intimidating for a 6-year-old. I shook my head in response.

What he did next was horrible. He took the remote for the T.V. and put the volume as loud as it could go.

I turned Fang's iPod down.

"What the heck, Ari! You didn't have to do that," I screeched.

I yanked the remote out of Ari's hand and put it down to 14.

"Jesus," I mumbled.

I heard Jeb let out a breath of annoyance. Eh, whatever.

'If You Can't Hang' was over and it went over to the next song, 'In Case of an Emergency, Dial 411'. OHMIGOD, love this song, especially the screaming.

I heard Fang cough. I tuned around and saw his arms crossed.

"What," I said annoyingly.

"Dude, you just can't hack my iPod like that."

"What the hell are you taking about," I growled. "It's not like I'm Nudge. It was obvious and you freakin' told me in 5th grade."

He was about to retort, when Kellin's screams came.

"OHMIGOSH IFREAKINLOVETHISPART," I squealed.

Fang sighed in annoyance.

"So you found my songs I listen to in private. Please don't tell anyone. No one likes screamo and they'll think I'm a freakin' emo."

"You already look like one with your fringe. And your incredibly gorgeous and silky hair."

Oh my god, I facepalmed. I did it again!

He smirked at me.

"Seems like little Maxie has a crush on me. Sorry but I'm taken by a slut, um, I mean a super hot girl."

I started laughing uncontrollably. Even Fang thought she was a slut.

"Even- you - think - Lissa's - a - slut-," I said between giggles.

"Fine, I'll admit it. She really is. She's only for my image."

I stopped laughing. No one and I mean no one should be used. Even if I don't like them.

"Really Fang? You're only 13 and you care about your image? No one should be used. Yeah, that includes Lissa. Even though I don't like her."

He looked at me, clearly shocked. The guy, Fang, who never shows emotions, was shocked.

"Yo, that's deep. Fine, I agree, she's annoying. But sometimes she pretty cute."

I continued to glare. "Stop using her Fang!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but Ari interrupted him.

"You guys seem to love each other. You know Fang, Max sometimes mumbles your name in her sleep."

I opened my mouth in an O. What the hell was that for?

Fang grinned, "It's cool, bro. I had a dream about her. Her and me got married. It was the freakin' best dream ever."

What is happening?

"Yeah, I can imagine it! I'll be the person who holds the ring! This is so cool! I can't wait," Ari cheered.

Oh my god. What?

Fang winked at me and looked at me with his marvelous midnight eyes. Did he really like me? I may have hoped for this when I was younger. But now? He's a bastard.

"No Fang, you're such a liar. You've been making fun of me and bullying me forever since the start of middle school. You dumped me to be popular. I cried to sleep asking for my friends back. Yes, I did cry. I wasn't invincible for a while. And I might have wished for you to like me before. But not anymore. Not anymore, Fang."

He, once again was in shock.

"Are you saying you used to like me. Like, have a crush on me," he choked out.

"Yeah, until you fucking dump me to be popular."

"Max I'm so sorry, I did too, but-"

"Shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear your bullshit."

He stared at me, and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

His iPod dinged. Oh gosh, was it Lissa replying? Hah, I can't wait to see his reaction.

He looked like he was going to cry. Pfft, Fang crying? I must be hallucinating.

"What the fu-" he breathed out.

Fang yanked the iPod out of my hand and turned off the music and went to check his messages.

"What'd you do Max," he growled. Looking like he was gonna beat the crap out of someone.

"I sorta helped you. You know, break up with Lissa."

He sighed. "I guess you're right. Didn't like her much. She was pretty stupid."

I didn't answer. We just sat there, in the awkward silence. Hearing the sounds of the T.V.

The silence was broken with the ringing of a doorbell. I was confused. Was it gonna be Fang's popular friends?

Anne walked to the front door and opened it. Revealing Iggy and the Gasman and their parents.

Oh, does this mean the rest of the Flock is gonna come?

Oh my god. I hate this.

* * *

**I was going to stop here and give the next chapter for you guys later, but I thought, "Why don't I smush the two together?" You guys are welcome for the longer chapter! (THE WHOLE DOCUMENT IS 3,050 WORDS! MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!)**

* * *

Iggy and the Gasman came in first, big wide grins plastered on their faces.

They approached me and Iggy gave me a huge slap on the back.

"Yo Max. What's up? Haven't talked to you in a while."

I glared at him. Who does he think he is? HE FREAKIN' DITCHED ME.

Seeing his feeble attempt to reconnect our friendship failed, he chuckled slightly.

"Um, how do you like our science teacher?"

What? Seriously? I didn't even know he was in my science class. I feel bad for not scanning my surroundings, call me a stalker, I don't care.

Oh yeah, I didn't scan the room, because I was pissed at Fang. Got it.

Trying to hide my surprise, I said,"She's a bit pretty and has a high squeaky voice. Ew, not my type of person."

"No, not really Maxie. She's sorta hot. I think I might go gay for Mr. Dau."

"Ew! You think Ms. Sabatini is hot? And seriously? Mr. Dau is hot for you?" I shuddered, only Iggy is nasty like that.

"Aw Iggy, don't make Max barf like that. I got a better way."

You guessed it, he had one of his episodes. I scent filled Fang's house, the foul scent making everyone gag. And this made me barf.

I made my way to the bathroom, the white-ness made it blinding. I bent over the toilet and retched. The delicious dinner Anne made was gone to waste.

As I took shuddering breath in, I heard screaming, puking, and a bunch of weird noises out there. I heard footsteps approach the bathroom. Who was it? I wiped my eyes, the scent was too foul, it made my eyes water.

"Hey," a deep masculine voice said.

"Go away, Fang. I'm not in the mood."

"Max, it's not like I farted and stunk up MY house."

"You probably told them to find a way to embarrass me. Example, making me barf," I spat in distaste. I pushed him away and made my way to the door.

"Why do you think I do everything Max? Do you have to blame everything on me!"

"Look, I don't give a crap. Just get the damn smell outta here!"

"Alright, alright," he held his hands up. "I'm gonna go get some frebreze from the laundry room. Wanna come?"

"Why would I come with you?"

"So you don't have to go over where the incident happened."

"Fair enough."

I followed him to the laundry room. We arrived while I stood at the doorframe. He reached for a basket next to the washing and drying machines and pulled it out. He bent down and shuffled a bit.

My eyes looked around the laundry room, and my eyes skirt over Fang's ass. No, I'm not perverted, it's just it was RIGHT THERE. It was staring at me if it had eyes.

"Dude, pull up your pants, no one wants to see your plaid boxers."

"Why you looking their Max? You like my ass?"

"Here we go again with the cockiness. I was beginning to think that you were okay."

His smirk changed back to his usual 'show-no-emotion-with-a-straight-face' look.

Was he upset that he mess up our chance of being friends? No, no, no. Who was I kidding?

He pulled up his black skinny jeans a bit, so they wouldn't sag.

"Hey, want this one?" He held up a 'frebreze air effects' spray bottle. The scent was 'Mediterranean Lavender'.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure."

I had no idea what it smelled like. But I can bet you, it'll smell better than Gazzy's 'episode'.

He tossed me one and had his own in hand. I tried pressing the squeezed thing and nothing came out.

"Hey," Fang whispered. He came close to me. Um, what the hell is gonna happen. Some voice in the back of my head was chanting,"Hurt him!" Yet, I couldn't seem to move, I was paralyzed. What the…

His hand reached out and grabbed the spray bottle out of my hand. His fingers lightly touched mine. The slightest touch of his felt… good.

At least it wasn't cliche how some girl touches his hand and there's a little spark.

Oh my god, Fang? I smiled at Fang's touch? Was I even smiling?

I felt the corners of my lips were lifted up. I tried to frown, but I couldn't?

I could see him smirking at me, his midnight eyes were happy, a different feeling to it.

After doing some weird twisting to the tip, he handed it back to me. I took it and felt his fingers brush me. I melted again. Not literally. Are you people seriously that stupid?

Haha, just joking.

I heard a sigh escape my mouth and I almost screamed. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

Looking at him he smirked. But I could see he was secretly enjoying it. Um, awkward. I'm only thirteen and I'm flat chested! I'm not special in anyway. I'm not pretty.

Now it's my turn to be stupid, Fang cannot like me. End of story. Period.

Ew, PERIOD. Call me inappropriate, but I'm only a slow thirteen year old. But why am I talking about this again!?

Seeing his hand wrapped over mine, I felt disgusted. Was I gonna let him do this. And shove me aside like Lissa?

I yanked my hand away from his grasp. My body was no longer warm with tingles. And I missed it.

"No," I told myself. "You can't miss his touch, EW."

I snuck a glance at Fang, seeing his disappointment. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw me looking at him, he change his face back to no emotion. Reminding himself he was with me, his face lightened up.

"Let's go spray 'em with this," he said while shaking the febreze bottle. I smiled and nodded.

It was almost like old times, we would play with water guns and spray it other.

But instead of water guns it's frebreze.

I was gonna dash out there. Fang held my arm, preventing me from going.

"Yes," I asked. I was sorta scared what was coming up next. Fang moved closer to mean and leaned down to my face.

"I'm sorry."

I was shocked. Was he really? Was he being serious?

No, this isn't the old Fang. It's the new Fang, the cocky and conceited.

"You can't be serious," I growled. "Don't dare lie to me like that."

I yanked my arm my from his grip, more like attempted to. But he must have grown some muscles.

His face moved closer to mine, as if.

"No Max, I'm not joking. What have I done that stops you from believing in me?

"You know Fang, don't play stupid. And you know too."

I gathered all my strength and yanked my arm as hard as I could. My hard was free and I sprinted out.

Get ready to spray the gas infected room with frebreze.

* * *

**Did you guys like the little "fax"?**

**And did you guys like the length of the chapter, pretty long for a girl who writes short chapters! (;**

**If you wish (though it is highly encouraged) you can follow my tumblr: rock3199star _dot_ tumblr _dot_ com**

**Please review, favorite, and follow for quicker updates!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey. It's been a month since I updated. I had school work. **

**Can you check out my fiction press story? Pen name is the same as here, rock3199star. Thanks (:**

**I'm at a relatives' house and I'm bored, so I typed this on my iPod. Sorry for mistakes or anything. I'll look over it when I get home. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own max ride. **

* * *

I went into the living room and held my frebreze bottle, ready to aim. But the pungent scent was still present. My eyes started to water again, my eyes blurring with tears. I breathed through my mouth and he out the frebreze and squeezed the 'trigger'.

Now that, is a sensation. From a intoxicating scent to a heavenly one, that was awesome.

As I was about to squeeze the trigger again, another 'spitz' sound exactly the same as my was released.

Well, it seems like the Fangalator.

I glared at him while he smiled back. That smile, so familiar to my childhood was heartbreaking to see.

If only I could kiss him right there.

What the hell did I just say?

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Angel, queen of bitchiness, smirk at me.

Did she read my mind? As kids, we always thought she could. But about age 10 we thought, "It could be that she was really good at guessing." And we just left it as that.

It seems like they could read all my mind.

Iggy yelled, "GO FANGALATOR!"

Yeah, crazy. I saw the Gasman and Iggy run out of the room, while cackling manically.

Only god knows what they're doing.

Fang and I continuously sprayed at our surroundings, de-stinking it.

Gazzy and Iggy came back holding their OWN frebreze bottle.

Well then.

The four of us sprayed, probably over spraying the room.

Guess what stopped us? Jeb.

"Stop fucking spraying every single thing in sight. Shut up, me and Anne are going upstairs."

He winked at her and Fang and I choked at the same time, trying not to retch.

"Jebby," she cooed, "You know I don't like when you curse."

"Sorry Anne-y. I won't do next time."

Then they went upstairs hand in hand.

Cue the retching noises.

I went into the kitchen and chucked the now empty frebreze. I heard rustling behind me as the footsteps approached.

"Get the fuck out, Fang," I growled. I was pissed. I was having fun for the first time, ever. And it was with my best friends that I had lost.

"Max, chill. I'm the Igster."

"Oh, sorry." I just realized, he left me. And is a sexist pig.

"Actually, I'm not sorry," I began and turned around. My face facing his throat.

Damn, he's not a…kid anymore. He's a man. I saw the thirteen year old Iggy's Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

"You freakin' left me FRIENDLESS. To go join the popular group, but you promised you wouldn't be like Fang and leave."

"I'm sorry, Max. I am."

What's up with people and apologizes today?

"Fine, if you're really sorry, prove it."

I turn the heel of my foot and stomped off to where everyone was.

I saw the whole Flock was there. And some babbling.…

"And then their was like the color magenta for like this shirt," she ranted as she gestured to her shirt. "And magenta was so last week. Like no way would I be wearing that. Like, you, like know what I mean?"

Angel nodded her head as Nudge kept rambling. Fang and Gazzy's was just sitting there, extremely bored.

Iggy was behind me and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"What's Jeb's problem," he whispered.

Before I could reply. Fang whipped his head around and there was a flash of jealousy in those eyes. Before I could study more, he clashed back to his emotionless self.

"None of your business. I would have told you a long time ago. But WHOOPS. You ditched me. Sorry."

I stuck my tongue at him and left, sitting in a seat.

After of two seconds I realized what it was. A love seat.

"OHMIGOD MAX. What are you wearing? I'm not gonna lie bit your skirt is cute. That shirt? Black really? Oh, you trying to match with Fang? He's wearing a black shirt with jeans. Why are you wearing a skirt. Everyone's like casual. Did you change? You like skirts now? Ew, we're not going to like you. Or are you trying to impress Fang? Oh my gosh, it's like when we were kids!"

Well, some things never change.

"No Nudge. Hell no."

I stood up, trying to leave from the love seat until a force knocked me down and sat next to me.

"Fang get the hell off," I growled.

"God, you blind Max? It's Iggy."

Whoops.

"Thank god," I muttered. I snuck at Fang, seeing his face had no emotion. But his eyes, they were filled with jealousy.

What's he jealous about?

I put the pieces together. Me, love seat, Iggy…

Hahah, he's jealous?

"Max, what are you laughing at," Ari asked, his small and fragile hand clutching mine.

"Oh, Fang is jealous," I snickered as Ari climbed on my lap.

Fang's eyes shot to mine and rolled his eyes, while his hands were balled into fists.

"Of what," he asked so innocently, while attempting the puppy eyes. Stupid idiot.

"You know…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Seriously, you really want me to say it?"

He nodded, smirking like I won't say it. Well, I'm gonna prove him wrong.

"You're jealous because Iggy is sitting in the love seat with ME. And not you."

I stuck me tongue at him, waiting for his reaction.

His eyes flared up with fury as he growled,"No, I'm not."

Then he started, with such confident and a smug look on his face,"Where's your evidence, Sunshine?"

I hesitated before I answered.

"I mean, look at you. Before you were glowering at me, your eyes filled with jealousy. Everyone in this room knows this, I know you better than anyone else. So obviously, I would know. And one more thing. DON'T CALL ME SUNSHINE."

"Fine. Whatever but I know I'm not jealous."

I rolled my eyes, because I heard to sound of jealousy in his voice. He wants to lie? Lets see hi reaction to what I'm gonna do.

"Hey Fang, can you put Of Mice & Men on?"

Before he could react, Nudge cut in.

"Ohmigoshh do you mean monsters of men? I guess they're okay. But I like Nicki Minaj. I heard her new album is like coming. Oh my gosh! I love nicki minaj! She's like my like idol. Me and Lissa have a battle who is better. Nicki or rihanna. Rihanna is okay but nick is Boss! Like she is a female rapper a I totes respect that and—."

"No one cares Nudge." I said bluntly. After a second, I added, "I said Of Mice and Men." If they weren't nice to me for the last two years. Why the hell should I be nice to them? Right.

"Who's Of Mice & Men?" Fang asked oh-so-innocently. That bastard.

I sat there for a while in the comforting silence. Looking at my nails, pretending not to mind. But in the corner of my eye, I waited for Fang to relax. For about two minutes his fists were still clenched. We both glared at everyone else in the room, daring them to speak. Thank god no one did. I lunged for his iPod and grabbed it. I quickly typed the passcode and hit music. I tapped "Still YDN'G." Austin's screams came on.

"Fang, WTF," Iggy announced his his extremely girl, high pitch, I-don't-want-ANY-attitude voice, "I didn't know you had depression and issues. When did you become goth or emo? I thought it was just a joke we had when we were kids."

Then everyone started bombarding questions to Fang.

"Does Lissa know this?"

"Do you need to see a therapist"

"LOL. The Rapist"

"Shut up, you're so immature."

"Fang? You okay bro?"

The questions ceased when he heard a loud thump and sounds of bed springs.

What. The. Hell.

Were they…?

Oh Jesus, save me.

"Max," Ari said concerned, he poked me to get my attention. "Why is your face so white? You look like, how do they say it, a reindeer in headlights?"

"It's nothing really, don't wor—"

"Oh, cut the crap," Angel moaned. "I can tell Ari exactly what they were doing." A devilish smile playing on her lips.

Told you she was—IS a bitch.

"How about you shut the fuck up you bitch?"

I looked at Ari, checking if he was okay.

"Hey Ari-bear, wanna eat some cookies?"

"Yeah, I want to leave. I don't like that girl, she's mean to you." Ari said as he pointed one of his stubby fingers at Angel. I snickered. We stood up and walked to the kitchen.

The cabinet where Fang kept the cookies was at top. I had to stand on tippy toes to get it. And you know me, I'm SO short. Warm masculine hands gripped my waist as they gave me a boost. I grabbed the 'thin mints'. I handed Ari the box.

"Yup, thanks Iggy," I said looking down.

Well, it turns out that it WASN'T Iggy. That bastard.

"Can you… LEAVE?! Seriously, can you just leave me alone? After hearing those noises I can't ever look at my father the same way again," I growled.

"And that was my mom," Fang added, rolling his eyes seeming like it's natural.

"Fang, why do you always follow me? Are you like stuck on me like a magnet or what? And yes, I know how cheesy that sounds."

"Maybe Max, if you want me to stick to you, I will,"

"Um, dafuq? I just said you seem to—"

I was cut off by Fang, who was, leaning toward. When he was millimeters away from my face, I panicked.

I panicked.

And when I panic, I scream.

And god, did I scream.

~end of chap~

so did you guys like?


	9. THIS STORY SUCKS AND IT NEEDS A REWRITE

Hey guys, you might not know this but... erm... I really hate when authors put notes as chapters. I am such a hypocrite. Anyway (or is it anywho? I've never known the difference), something bad has happened to my family and I lately and I really don't have time to write. Finals and a bunch of testing is coming up soon, obviously. And I really have to study. So yes, I am very sorry. I have written the whole chapter on my iPod and before I was going to upload it, something or someone had deleted it. But I have also read this story again, I few times, and I decided it needed some revising and editing. I really want tot rewrite it, because most of it I wrote on the bus and it was, hurried. It is not my best writing. So please, bear with me here. I know the story hasn't really begun yet, but ugh... that's why it needs a rewrite okay? Thanks for understanding. If you really need to contact me, my tumblr is idjits-and-sociopaths, just send me a message! Please don't PM me, I rarely check my email anymore.


End file.
